Our preliminary data shows a statistically significant decrease in several sphingomyelin(SM) species, accompanied by an increase in several ceramides species in the adult mice group chronically exposed to alcohol as compared to the adult animal group exposed to water. While in the adolescent mice, there was a non statiscally significant trend, towards an increase in one sphingomyelin specie as compared to water and a slight decrease in ceramides. So we see far less differences between the alcohol and water groups. Our data suggest that alcohol consumption leads to SM hydrolysis, which generates Ceramides. Our imaging suggests that the bregma containing the striatum is most affected.